


Z00.00, or Encounter for General Adult Medical Exam w/o Abnormal Findings

by LydiaLovestruck



Series: ICD-10 [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM Scene, Bottom Steve Rogers, Daddy Kink, Dom Bucky Barnes, Established Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Established Relationship, Humiliation, Inappropriate Use of Medical Equipment, M/M, Medical Kink, Not Canon Compliant, POV First Person, Praise Kink, Pre-Negotiated Kink, Sexual Roleplay, Sub Steve Rogers, Top Bucky Barnes, Unethical Medicine, Unreliable Narrator, Voyeurism, unethical medical personnel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25959553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LydiaLovestruck/pseuds/LydiaLovestruck
Summary: Daddy Bucky takes his boy, Stevie, to the doctor for a special exam. Little boy Stevie just wants to be perfect.Please see notes at the end for a spoiler summary if you're uncertain whether to proceed. Additional tag suggestions welcomed and encouraged.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: ICD-10 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939336
Comments: 12
Kudos: 93





	Z00.00, or Encounter for General Adult Medical Exam w/o Abnormal Findings

The nurse called us back about five minutes before my appointment was supposed to start. It was a good sign. An efficient staff suggested an efficient office suggested competence in the doctor. This was going to be just fine.

Bucky, my Daddy, stood up with me and accompanied me through the office door into the area behind the office. There, I was weighed and measured and my temperature taken. I was exactly on target. Daddy made sure I worked out every day and ate everything I was supposed to. Growing boys needed all their nutrition and exercise, after all. Satisfied, the nurse directed us into the examination room where she left us alone with instructions for me to remove my clothing in preparation for the exam itself.

The exam room was a little larger than I expected. There was a counter, an exam table, a rolling stool and a chair. I kicked off my shoes while Daddy sat down on the chair and watched me. Normally, Daddy preferred it when I removed my clothing in an attractive way, but this was a medical exam. This wasn’t for his pleasure or for sex, so I just pulled off my t-shirt, unzipped and pulled down my jeans, tugged off my socks. I folded everything and set it carefully on top of my shoes out of the way on the floor.

“The jock, too, Stevie,” Daddy said. “This is going to be a thorough exam.”

“Of course, Daddy.” I pulled off my jock and set it down on top of my other clothes. I would have folded it, but it was mostly straps and a small piece of fabric to cover my little boy’s cock, which made it very difficult to fold. I stood in front of my Daddy while he looked me up and down. He nodded then and gestured for me to get up onto the exam table. I sat there and we waited.

It wasn’t long before we heard a man’s deep voice just outside the door. I straightened my spine and made sure my hands were loose by my hips and not covering up my body. I worked hard on my body, my Daddy often said, so I shouldn’t be ashamed of it.

“I’ve got this last exam,” the voice in the hall was saying, “then how about we go for that drink later?”

Someone replied, the voice in the hall laughed, and the door opened just a few inches. Daddy didn’t react. There was a man’s hand on the doorknob. A man’s voice said, “Hey, Carol? Send me those charts before you leave. I want to check them over one last time.”

And then the door opened. The doctor stood there looking down at a tablet in his hands. Behind him, the rest of the back office was clearly visible. The nurses and other medical people were just doing their jobs, walking around, talking and making notes and drinking coffee and I was just sitting there completely nude, my whole body on display – my cock on display – while my Daddy stood up and greeted the doctor. They shook hands and looked each other in the eye. The doctor was handsome with dark hair and eyes. He had the physique of a man in his late thirties who took care of himself with some strenuous activity, not with something artificial like weightlifting.

“Good afternoon, Stevie,” he said in a loud, clear voice. “I’m Dr. Schmidt. I understand you’re here for some sexual problems.” Schmidt stepped through the doorway and let the door slowly close, but not before I saw several of the nurses and other staff look over at me. One of them smirked. I felt so humiliated. They knew!

Daddy nudged my knee. “Answer him, Stevie. Don’t be rude.”

“Yes, sir,” I said. “Yes, doctor. Sex-sexual problems.” I glanced at Daddy who merely looked back impassively.

Schmidt nodded, his expression unchanged. He looked down at his tablet, made a few notes, then set it aside on the counter. “Very well,” he said. “Let’s check you over, shall we? See if there’s anything obvious at first. While I do that, why don’t you tell me what the problem is?”

I gulped. I wasn’t sure how to phrase it, but Daddy came to my rescue. “He’s not as loose as I think he should be, Dr. Schmidt,” Daddy said. “But when I’m fucking him, he sometimes tightens up in an unappealing way.”

Schmidt nodded and guided me to lay down on the exam table. I stared up at the ceiling, startled to see a sign posted there, oriented and large enough for me to read easily. It said “Smile! You’re in the Perfect Place to Get Better!”

“Just relax,” Schmidt said. “Breathe normally. Go on, please. Describe a typical scenario.” He placed his gloveless hands on my shoulders, then drew them down to cup my pecs. He massaged them, cupping them in his palms. My nipples jumped to attention like the little whores they were. I clenched my jaw. I did not want to cry out.

Daddy stood by the table and watched. He said, “He wears a plug. Size three, if that helps –“

“It does.”

“-all night long. He does exercises with his asshole. I emailed you his training regimen.”

“You did, thank you. I reviewed it. It all seems in order.” To me, the doctor said in a louder voice, “You’re a good boy, aren’t you? Doing your exercises properly so that your ass is tight for your Daddy, hm?”

It was like he was talking to a dog or a slow child. I nodded. “Yes, sir,” I said.

“And why should I believe you? You should not keep things from your doctor.” Schmidt pinched my nipples then, pulling them from my chest. I fought back the urge to cry out, to give him any of my suffering.

“Answer him, Stevie,” Daddy said. I felt a slap on my thigh. My heart started to thump hard in my chest.

“I’m a good boy,” I said. “I try to do everything Daddy tells me.”

Schmidt let my nipples go only to grab them again and pull, tighter, and twist. “You ‘try’? Even bad boys ‘try’, Stevie. Good boys succeed. What would your Daddy say about your success at following orders?”

Tears in my eyes, I glanced at Daddy. Would he help me? Did he expect me to handle this on my own? Should I already know what to say? “My Daddy would say… he’d say I’m a good boy…?” I tried so hard not to make it a question, but I failed in the end.

“He’s a very good boy,” Daddy murmured. I felt my heartbeat slow with relief. Daddy stared right at me when he added, “He knows I won’t tolerate lies or anything less than his best effort. He hasn’t let me down yet. It’s why we’re here,” Daddy added. “This problem Stevie’s been having? I want to rule out a medical cause. Hence the visit. You were recommended, by the way.”

Schmidt let my nipples go. He smiled at Daddy. “Oh, really? Another patient? Who?”

“Brock Rumlow.”

Schmidt smiled even more. “Oh, Brock, yes, yes. He brings his boys by for their check-ups every three months like clockwork. We may need to put Stevie on such a schedule as well. Just to keep him regular.”

“I’ll think about it.”

“As you wish, of course.” Schimdt cupped my pecs again. “His tits are in good shape,” he said, “but that is to your preference, of course. I have colleagues in plastic surgery who could do such things with this chest.” He looked at Daddy. I looked at Daddy. Daddy looked at my chest with a thoughtful air.

“I have to say, I have imagined Stevie with larger tits. Keeping his general musculature, of course. He worked hard for this body. I’d hate for him to get too soft.”

“Oh, I quite agree,” Schmidt said. “Maybe a D cup? Or a double-D.” He cupped his hands three inches above my chest. “Something around here, maybe? Something soft and cushiony and impossible to hide. They can make it so that the nipples are always pointed, too.” Schmidt shrugged. “And there are drugs to make even a male body produce milk, if that’s your preference. There are many who believe it is their highest calling to provide every possible service to their masters as they are able. Or their daddies.”

Daddy nodded. “I understand that. And Stevie is definitely a giver. He’d be sad if he thought he were denying me anything. Distraught, really.”

It’s true, I thought. Until Daddy had fully claimed me, claimed my ass and my mouth and my cock on that one glorious night, I’d been beside myself wondering if he would finally realize I wasn’t enough for him, for anyone. He could have cast me aside, sending me back to the pens to wait for the next chance, the next one to come down in search of… anything. So if Daddy wanted me to have a large pair of tits on my chest that squirted milk on command, then that’s what Daddy would get. It didn’t seem that’s what Daddy wanted, at least not right then, though, because he just smiled at me and patted my thigh.

“He’s a good boy,” Daddy said. “A good, strong boy. I just want him to be better at a few things.”

I felt the anxiety again that I wasn’t perfect, that I wasn’t enough. Hopefully the doctor would have some ideas how to cure me.

Schmidt turned contemplative then and refocused on my body. He stroked his fingers down my abs, sliding them along each well-defined ridge. I worked hard keeping those ridges visible for Daddy. He loves coming on my tummy and watching the mess drip across my abs in rivulets. I love providing him with amusement and satisfaction. Now if I could just get this part right.

The doctor moved to stand at my feet, which had been hanging off the end of the table. He did something I couldn’t see. I heard something clanking and then, next to each knee, a metal stirrup appeared. Schmidt put my heels in each stirrup.

“Does he need to be restrained or will he stay put, Mr. Barnes?”

“Let’s give him a chance to behave himself first,” Daddy said. “But keep the restraints as an option. Sometimes my boy needs help. Isn’t that right, Stevie?”

“Yes, Daddy,” I said. I felt a mixture of shame and pleasure at the idea that sometimes I needed help and that Daddy was willing to provide it.

Schmidt pulled over the rolling stool and sat himself down right between my legs. I suddenly realized he – the doctor – this stranger! – could see all my private parts – my cock, my balls, my boy-pussy. I gripped the sides of the table so that I wouldn’t hide my body from him. My daddy sat down in the chair. I realized he could see everything over the doctor’s head, which helped ease my nervousness. It was right that he look at the body he owned, that he was caring for. I knew I should not be ashamed of my body because it gave my Daddy pleasure and delight.

Then the doctor turned a crank and the stirrups moved up and my knees folded closer to my chest and spread further apart. It was a position my Daddy had put me into many times, but always at home he’d made me hold myself this way. With the stirrups, it was like I couldn’t be trusted to do the same. It sounded like Schmidt opened a drawer in the exam table itself and withdrew something. Curious, I looked down between my legs and saw the doctor lift a large metal and plastic device shaped like a gun. The plastic parts were clear and I watched as the doctor opened a tube and fit it into the barrel of the device. Once assembled, it resembled a gun, but of course it was a lube shooter.

Schmidt positioned the shooter just inside my boy-pussy and injected me. I felt it, cold and slick, being pushed deep inside me and then, as the nozzle withdrew, trickling out a little and slipping down the crack of my ass. “There we go,” Schmidt said. He put the device down. Then he slid two fingers into my boy-pussy. I couldn’t help my shocked gasp.

Schmidt made a tutting noise as he twisted his fingers around and around inside my body, making a squelching sound with all the lube. Finally, he slid them in the whole way until his palm cupped the fleshy curve where my ass met my upper thigh. He held firm there and pulled to one side. A moment later, two lubed fingers on his other hand slid in. I tried so hard to relax my muscles, to breathe correctly, to push at the right time, to let him in, and then he was pulling me open and leaning close. I felt the cuffs of his shirt against my ass. I looked down. His face was so close to me. It was almost like he was going to kiss me there. I felt his breath on my skin. I glanced at Daddy. Daddy was watching me. He had that predator look he got sometimes when he stopped seeing me as Stevie and maybe stopped seeing me as his boy but just as the body he got to play with and do things to. The look scared me, but I loved Daddy and wanted him to have everything so I just held onto the table and relaxed.

I realized much later that my little cock had gotten so very hard.

Schmidt moved a finger so that it bumped against my prostate. I thought maybe it was an accident, but he did it again and again until I was trying my best not to hump the air. It felt so good and electric, each stroke was dragging me downward into that haze I only ever got with Daddy touching me.

“Hmm,” Schmidt said. He withdrew his fingers and I was left alone with my gaping, lubed ass and throbbing cock. “I think I see your problem, but I want to do another test, if you’re willing, Mr. Barnes. It will require your participation.”

Daddy frowned. “Of course. Stevie’s health is important to me. What do you need me to do?”

“Excellent. Step out into the hallway with me and I’ll explain everything.”

Daddy nodded and followed Schmidt back into the hallway. They left the door open. They left me with my legs up and spread, my boy-pussy gaping, my cock stiff and red and eager, and the door open so that anyone – everyone – who walked by could and would and did see me spread out. Daddy and Schmidt took a few steps down the hall so I couldn’t see them, but I did see several nurses in the back office turn and look at me.

I knew I was blushing. I could feel their eyes on my naked body, judging me, looking at me with my legs spread and my boy-pussy open and my unresisting posture. I looked like I wanted to get fucked and didn’t care who did it. I immediately looked back up at the ceiling and that little sign. “Smile! You’re in the Perfect Place to Get Better!” I heard distant giggling and laughter. They were laughing at me. Real men and women were laughing at me, spread out and naked and unable to sit up or cover myself.

Then Daddy came back into the room and shut the door. I wanted to ask him what was going to happen. I wanted to know what was wrong with me and what they were going to do to fix me. But I didn’t have the right to question Daddy. I hadn’t earned the right to know anything about my body. That is, Daddy’s body. I didn’t own my body. I needed to remember that. Everything I had, body included, belonged to Daddy and I was damned fortunate to belong to the best Daddy ever.

Daddy pulled off his shirt, to my surprise, and dropped his hands to his fly. I enjoyed watching Daddy get undressed. No one had a more beautiful body than Daddy. But Daddy didn’t often undress outside his own house. I was startled. This was a huge change. Then Daddy just left his pants undone, his shirt off and stood to one side, looking down at me.

“Be a good boy,” he told me. “This is all for your own good.”

“Yes, Daddy,” I said.

Then Schmidt opened the door and a nurse in scrubs wheeled in some kind of monitor. She positioned it on my left, hit a few switches, then nodded, satisfied. She turned and smiled at the doctor. She held what looked like a microphone in her hand. “You’re all set,” she said. “Let me know if you have any problems.” She let her gaze drift over my exposed body. I wanted to shrink away, but instead I felt my cock growing harder. My nipples wanted to be pinched hard, twisted up or tugged on. Would she do it? Would she touch me? “Or need anything.”

“Thank you, Sylvia,” Schmidt said. “You may go now.” Sylvia smiled cheerfully as she placed the microphone on my stomach. It was cold and unexpectedly heavy. Then she left the exam room. Schmidt shut the door. “Thank you, Mr. Barnes. Now, if you’ll do as we discussed..?”

Schmidt then took a position on my right and picked up the microphone. Daddy stepped up close between my spread-open legs. I felt the heat from his body on my thighs. I looked up at him. This was a familiar position, me on my back with my legs spread, him above me looking imposing and dangerous and demanding, his powerful chest revealed. What was unfamiliar was the fully clothed man and the beeping monitor on either side of us.

Then Schmidt picked up a thick tube, aimed it at my abdomen and squeezed out a cold blue dollop the size of a quarter or so onto my skin. Then he stuck the round end of the microphone into the goo and pressed firmly into my abdomen.

“There, see the rectum?” Schmidt said, pointing at the monitor. I turned to look. “Now, enter him and we shall see the problem as it occurs.”

It was bizarre. I felt Daddy’s cock up against my boy-pussy, push and push into me. I relaxed, I pushed back, I breathed – and I saw it all happen on the monitor. The muscles – my muscles – relaxed as a thick intruder entered. Daddy’s cock. It was Daddy’s cock inside me. He was inside me. I saw it in grey and white and black and it was thrusting up into me and retreating and thrusting again. I felt it and I saw it. I barely heard Schmidt saying something about the ‘angle’ and the ‘speed’ and the ‘rate of relaxation versus the rate of contraction.’ I barely heard Daddy’s answering ‘hm’ and ‘mm-hm’ and ‘yes, I see it.’

I was being fucked and watching it happening from the inside while feeling it, too.

Daddy’s hand went around my little cock and began to stroke it. I gasped. It always felt so good when Daddy held me in his hand, when he touched me. Every nerve fired off and I wanted to come but I knew better. I’d been trained better. I’d had to learn that skill (Don’t Come Without Daddy’s Permission!) in order to earn Daddy’s claim. I looked at his hand on my cock. I looked at his cock inside my body.

“Yes, yes, I see it so clearly,” Schmidt said. He pressed one hand against my abdomen and the other manipulated the microphone. “He is resisting you. You can clearly see it happening here.” He pushed the microphone harder against one spot.

I tried to see what Schmidt could see. I wanted to see where I was failing. I would have sworn I was compliant, fully and totally compliant to my Daddy’s wishes. But when I looked, I saw nothing that stood out. Nothing looked amiss. Nothing looked like failure.

“Yes,” Daddy said, “I see it. Hell, I can feel it.”

“There is something in him that resists. You need to break him of that,” Schmidt said. “I know of a training program. Six months, but they guarantee by the end you will have total compliance of anything you could wish for. They have several programs catering to every need.”

“Oh, yeah?”

I felt Daddy thrust harder. He wasn’t fucking me for my pleasure, that was clear. This was for medical purposes, not prurient ones. I relaxed myself. I tried to focus on my innermost muscles and relaxing and welcoming Daddy’s cock inside me. I felt myself inadvertently thrusting back at him – just a little, just a tiny move of my hips.

“Stop that!” Daddy said. He gripped the underside of my thigh tight in a thick pinch.

“Cease at once,” Schmidt said at the same time. “You will ruin the examination with your movements. Hold still! Or should I get the nurse and have her restrain you?”

I grabbed the side of the table again and tried to focus all my straining through my hands. I tightened my muscles and breathed out, relaxing as best as I could. I looked up at the ceiling. I turned and stared at the image of my Daddy’s cock sliding into and then out of my body, taking possession of me.

“So, what sort of programs, you were saying?”

“Oh, yes,” Schmidt went on. “They cater to every sort. Puppy obedience training, toilet slaves, object permanence and dollification. They’ll do shorter courses, too, six weeks or so, for traditional submission training, as well as a full four-month course for complete submission training, though that one requires a greater participation of the master or dominant, of course.”

“Of course.”

Daddy’s thrusting didn’t falter as they had this conversation above me. Puppy obedience? Toilet slaves? We hadn’t discussed any of this before. Would Daddy want me to do those things? Could I give those to Daddy? Shouldn’t I be willing to, if he needed me to? He’d said our desires matched up when he selected me from the pen. He said we’d fit together nicely. I hadn’t indicated anything about those practices on my initial intake forms. Was he holding back?

“They do medical adjustments, too,” Schmidt went on. “If you wanted this one to have those tits we discussed earlier, I would highly recommend this place. They offer complete services including convalescence. You’d drop him off and pick him up a few weeks later completely healed and ready to play.”

“I like the thought of that,” Daddy said. He thrust harder. I looked down my body to see him thrusting into me, his stomach muscles bunching rhythmically, his chest expanding with each breath. He was so handsome, so powerful, and he was my Daddy. I’d do anything for him.

“They also offer complete penile modification, from piercing to tattoos to splitting and castration. I saw one young boy – well, I can’t call him a boy any longer, I suppose – whose Master brought him in to have his penis made over into a tentacle. It required a complete reworking of his urinary tract, but the operation was an unqualified success. He features the finished product at various shows around North America. Really quite remarkable.”

“A tentacle, really? That seems like an excessive amount of plastic surgery.”

“Oh, true,” Schmidt agreed. He pressed the microphone into a different spot on my abdomen. I felt the linen cuff of his shirt scrape against my bare skin, and the warm fingers of his hand as they held me firm. “It took hours. Very delicate work. And of course, the poor thing can’t get hard or ejaculate any longer, but its Master likes to play with it all the same. He’s making a collection, you see. He’s looking for a good candidate to make into a merman.”

“That sounds amazing.”

Would Daddy want that for me? To change my body that much? I’ve already packed on pounds of muscle, transforming myself from my previously scrawny figure into this muscular ideal.

Daddy continued, “I’d hate to lose this abdominal definition, though. I really like it. It’s worth the dietary restrictions. He’s down to 2% body fat.”

“Impressive. Oh – hold on, I see something else.”

Alarmed, I looked toward the monitor. I still didn’t see anything different. I still didn’t know how or why my Daddy was dissatisfied with my body. I tried again to relax, to be better, welcoming, the perfect hole for my perfect Daddy.

“I feel a difference,” Daddy said. “There’s something, I think, to the left?”

“Ah, yes,” Schmidt said. “I see what you’re talking about. I’ll take some still photos.”

“Thank you.”

Daddy shifted then, and his cock started slamming into my love button, my prostate, and I couldn’t help it. I cried out.

“Stay still,” Schmidt said, “or we’ll have to get the nurse in here to restrain you.”

“Oh, God,” I heard myself mutter, then I immediately felt shame. I wasn’t asked to speak. I should not have spoken. “Daddy, Daddy,” I said, “I’m sorry. I want to come.”

“No,” Daddy said simply. He thrust harder, still at the perfect angle. “I’ll stop,” he warned.

“It may be helpful to examine the effects should you continue,” Schmidt said mildly. “If you’re willing, Mr. Barnes.”

Daddy slowed his pace. I looked up at him as he contemplated me. “All right,” he said. “But you owe me, little one.”

“Oh, yes, sir,” I said, feeling incredibly grateful. “Thank you, Daddy. Thank you!”

“You don’t have permission yet,” Daddy said. He leaned forward, thrust harder, fucking into me with that predatory look on his face. Schmidt kept the microphone pressed into my abdomen. I was aware the whole thing, all of the fucking, was on the monitor but I couldn’t look away from Daddy’s eyes now. Then Daddy tensed up all over, rigid, because he was coming inside me. I managed to glance away to the monitor. I might have seen Daddy’s come bloom inside me, but I wasn’t sure.

Then Daddy pulled his cock out. I was still hard, still craving to come. Schmidt lifted off the microphone and rested it on my stomach. Daddy wiped himself off with a tissue and when he had zipped up and pulled his shirt back over his shoulders, Schmidt opened the door. “Sylvia,” he called out. “We’ll need you in here a moment.”

I heard footsteps and a cheerful, “Of course, Doctor,” as Sylvia came into the room.

Schmidt left the door open as he stepped through. “Flag the data for my attention once it’s registered in the system,” he said. “Mr. Barnes, it’s good to meet you. I’ll be in touch with my recommendations once I’ve reviewed his file in more thorough detail.”

“Thank you, Dr. Schmidt,” Daddy said. They shook hands.

Meanwhile, Sylvia picked up the microphone and laid it on the cart with the sonogram monitor. Once Schmidt had disappeared, Sylvia smiled at Daddy. “How can I help you, Mr. Barnes?”

Daddy gestured at me, at my stiff, red cock, my trembling limbs, my obviously desperate state – so desperate, I didn’t care that the door was open and the entire office staff could see me splayed out like this, my cock and my hole begging for attention from anyone, anything. I had the promise of permission to come. I just needed Daddy to give the word. It was so difficult to hold back sometimes.

“I’ve given my little boy permission to come,” Daddy said, his manner calm and almost dismissive. “See to it, won’t you? I’m going to go wash my hands. Send him out to me when he’s done. Boy,” he said to me, “You have permission to come when you can, then clean up and get dressed. We have other things to do today.” I nodded, staring up at the ceiling.

“Of course, sir,” Sylvia said with a smile and Daddy left. He just left me there, eager and straining. He walked away, leaving me to Sylvia’s ministrations.

I glanced at her. She was lovely, if not to my taste. Button nose, painted mouth, clear skin, short curly hair. She looked down at my body. I felt my passions fade a little, now that Daddy had left the room.

“Oooh, look at you,” Sylvia said. “Such pretty titties.” She grabbed my tits in the palms of her hands. “Such a handful! I bet your Daddy gets such enjoyment from these, huh.”

“Sylvia! What are you doing?”

“What’s going on?”

I heard two different voices and looked toward the door. There were three people standing there, two office staff and one visitor, an older man of the silver fox variety.

“His Daddy needs him to come before he can leave the office,” Sylvia said. “I’m supposed to help him get off.”

“Lucky girl,” the silver fox said. “How are you going to do it?”

“I don’t have a cock of my own,” she said, “but I do have this.” She turned around and opened a cabinet door. She pulled down what looked like a soft sided case and then opened it, revealing a large glass dildo. “It’s for medical purposes,” she told me. “It even has a light so we can see inside.”

Alarmed, aroused, I could only watch as she took out the tapered dildo, held it up to the audience at the door, and applied more medical-grade lube to the tip of it. “I know he’s been all slicked up,” she said, “but I shouldn’t risk any damage.”

“Of course not,” one of the office staff said. They were staring at me, at my naked body, at my stiff cock and my gaping asshole – my pussy and my little boy’s cock.

Sylvia pressed the tip of the glass dildo to my asshole and pressed inside me with one smooth motion. I groaned as the sensation of being filled returned to me. She was standing at my side, looking down at my body, as she started fucking me with the dildo. I groaned and tried not to twist but my chest kept lifting, I kept lifting my tits up toward her. Look at my tits, I wanted to say, look at my tits, see how good my body is.

Then she pressed a button on the dildo. I felt it heat up almost immediately. “There we go,” she said. “Anyone want a look?”

“I do,” said the silver fox. He came inside and sat on the rolling stool right between my legs. He took hold of the dildo and, pressing it inside me as far as he could, twisted it around by the handle. “I see right inside his body. It’s all right there for me. Look at this little boy taking this big glass cock like a champ,” he said. “He’s got a great ass and a perfect little cock. Who’s a good boy, huh? Who’s a good boy?”

Sylvia frowned at me. “Answer him!” She slapped my left tit. My feet jerked, making the stirrups clank in protest.

“I’m a good boy!” I said immediately. “I’m a good boy!”

“I want to see.” The next nurse stepped forward and the silver fox moved aside, letting her sit down to stare inside my body, at places I had once thought only my Daddy would know. But nothing was private, not anymore. Nothing about my body belonged to me. Everything belonged to Daddy and he was allowing this. I was meant to come and he’d put Sylvia in charge of making it happen.

This nurse and the next one shifted and twisted the glass dildo inside me, giggling at my reactions as they nudged it harder into me, knocking it up against my prostate or avoiding it altogether. Finally, Sylvia shooed them away. “I can’t make his Daddy wait all day for this,” she said. “Let me just get this over with.”

They remained in the doorway, though, staring avidly at me as Sylvia started fucking me in earnest. She twisted one of my nipples. “Come on, now,” she said. “You wanted to come, you should come. You have your Daddy’s permission, don’t you? Answer me now.”

“Yes, yes,” I said, gasping to the ceiling. “Daddy said I could come. Daddy said I could…” And that’s when it hit me, when the feeling rushed over me and through me and out through the tip of my cock. I felt my come shoot across my abs up to my tits. I panted, trying to catch my breath, as Sylvia merely wiped off her hands and started to push the cart out of the room.

The others were still staring at me. They let Sylvia go past, but then each of them took a longer look at me as I slowly took my feet from the stirrups and sat upright. My come started dripping back down my body. The silver fox licked his lips at me, then smiled. “You’re a good boy,” he said. “I’m glad you’ve got a good Daddy. Otherwise, I’d be tempted to take you home myself.”

“What I wouldn’t do to that asshole,” one of the nurses said to the other. They were about Daddy’s age, I thought, and just as scary but in a different way.

“I’d make him crawl for me,” said the other. “Tie his ankles together so he couldn’t stand up.”

“I’d fuck him with the heel of my shoe,” said the first one. “The Louboutin.”

“I would wreck that little asshole. It’d never stop gaping.”

I shuddered. I wanted it. I wanted all of it. But I wanted my Daddy more. I slid to my feet and wiped off my chest, tossing the come-soaked tissues into the hazard disposal box.

“Hey! Why are you cleaning up that way?” one of them asked.

“Yeah, why aren’t you licking it up?”

Asked a direct question, I had to answer. “Ma’am,” I said, “my little-boy come isn’t worth ingesting yet.” I felt a renewed sense of humiliation rush through me. The two nurses smiled wickedly at me, then turned and walked away.

I got dressed hurriedly, conscious of taking too much of my Daddy’s time. I shoved my feet into my shoes and stepped into the hallway. My Daddy was a few feet away, clearly watching something through another door. I stepped up beside him and he slipped his arm around me. I laid my head on his shoulder and looked through the door, too.

Inside, a buxom young girl, maybe twenty years old, with curly blonde hair and big brown eyes, was on her own examination table. Her legs were spread wide, her feet in stirrups, and Dr. ‘Schmidt’ was inserting a speculum into her vagina. He had already inserted a dildo into her asshole. Her Domme, a serious-faced woman in leather, stood over the girl while a nurse measured the girl’s tits by squeezing them between two pressure plates. The girl was gagged, so her groans were muffled.

“I want to know how much bigger I can make her tits without her falling over,” the Domme was saying. “She’s only a double-D, but I so enjoy playing with truly large tits.”

“Absolutely,” Dr. ‘Schmidt’ replied. “Were you considering capping her clit? It would certainly help curb that filthy masturbatory habit you were complaining of.”

“I think so,” the Domme said musingly. “I do like the thought of decorating this body, though. Nipple rings, labial piercings. Maybe something through her taint.”

“I know an excellent piercing specialist,” ‘Schmidt’ started.

“Come on, let’s go,” Daddy said, tugging me back toward the waiting room. I kept pace with him, tucked securely up under his arm. Once we were through the exterior office, Bucky pulled me off to one darker corner. “Oh, God, Steve,” he said, wrapping me up close in his arms. “That was so god-damned hot.”

He kissed me, open-mouthed and tongue everywhere and I let my head fall back, let him lick into me, let him use me how he needed to. I held onto his shoulders as he ravaged my mouth and throat with nips and bites. Finally, he pressed his forehead to mine and looked me in the eye.

“Tell the truth now, Steve,” he said, “was it what you wanted? Did it work for you?”

“Oh, God, Bucky,” I said and started to laugh. “That was incredible. Thank you so much for doing this. Yes. It was so good. Just what I wanted.”

“You didn’t mind the exhibition part?” Bucky looked serious now. “You weren’t entirely sure about that, but you didn’t give the signal so we kept leaving the door open.”

“No, no, I was nervous, yes,” I said. “You’re right. I wasn’t sure about that part until it was happening. But it was so… wonderfully humiliating.” My voice got hoarse as I forced the words out. “Just lying there so that everyone could see me, see how turned on I was, see my… my hole like that? Open and aching for attention?” I took a deep breath. “That was so much better than I thought it would be. The only thing I wasn’t sure of..?”

“Yeah?” Bucky got still, like he was bracing for bad news.

“The other treatments you and the doctor were talking about.”

He frowned. “Yeah?”

“They made me nervous. Like maybe you wanted me to do those things or something.”

“Oh! God, no, Steve,” Bucky said with a relieved grin. “I don’t want to change your body one bit. You know how fucking sexy you are. How fucking sexy I always thought you were, even if nothing much ever happened before I joined the service which I still regret.”

I assured him for the hundredth time. “It’s fine.”

“You keep saying that. ‘It’s fine, it’s fine.’” He rolled his eyes. “You know that was just talk in there. I definitely don’t want anything like that for real. So. Besides all that, did it work for you? Was it just the discussion part that put you off?”

I looked at him more carefully. “Did it work for you?”

I thought he might be turning a little pink. “Uh, yeah, a little. You know that fantasy you came up with, about the slave society and how poor people could sell themselves into sexual slavery and someone else could come along and buy them out and then turn them into whatever kind of slave they wanted and it was all just accepted?”

I tried not to roll my eyes. “Yes, Buck. I told you about it. So?”

“That fantasy is really working for me,” he said, looking down at the ground between us. “Kind of like what my therapist said, about reclaiming trauma. Being able to buy someone and turn them into something better this time, and it being what we both wanted. Something good. Something sexy and not actually harmful or bad.”

I kissed his cheek. “Then I’m glad this worked for you, too. Daddy.” We kissed for another few minutes, groping and giggling together, then I asked him, “Did you want to walk around for a while so we can both decompress before we go home?”

“A little aftercare, you mean?”

I smiled. “Yeah.”

“You did great, sweetheart,” he said, and kissed me again. “Don’t leave my side.”

“I’m not going anywhere, Bucky.”

We walked through the rented office space, arms around each other, drinking water and nibbling on granola bars. We watched some flogging, some leatherwork demonstrations, a slave being verbally abused and slapped in the face until he came, crying. We went into the puppy playroom and checked on Laura and Clint. We sat with Natasha while she came down from top-space after whipping a woman tied to a post. We were together. We kissed and we hugged and we went home where we fucked again, and came again, and in the morning I made him blueberry pancakes and he read the Sunday funnies to me.

Two weeks later, Bucky got a phone call which made him grin. “You want a follow-up visit, Steve?” he asked me. “Apparently, Dr. ‘Schmidt’ makes house calls.”

**Author's Note:**

> Bucky and Steve have been exploring their kinks for years now in a safe, sane and consensual way. This story is about them indulging in an ongoing shared fantasy about a dark BDSM world where sexual slavery is a viable survival option if one is poverty-stricken. In this particular story, Daddy/Bucky has taken his boy/Steve to a doctor for a special exam involving an ultrasound used in a non-medically approved fashion. Bucky and the doctor discuss possible body modifications. Everything that happens in the scene (including the doctor's name) has been thoroughly planned and agreed to in advance by all participants with room for improvisation. There is a female nurse who uses a glass dildo to penetrate Steve, but that’s as close to heterosexual contact as this story gets. There is also a short secondary scene that is described with a female/female D/s pair who are indulging in a similar fantasy scenario. 
> 
> Safewords exist and would be respected; Steve doesn’t consider using his. Steve and Bucky provide aftercare for each other in the way that works best for them after years of experience together. In this shared fantasy, Steve is 18 or 19 years old and Bucky is a few years older than his actual age. (In reality, they are both around 30.) This is written vaguely on purpose regarding compliance to canon, so feel free to picture any version of the characters you like.
> 
> Think I should add more or different tags? Let me know. I’m happy to comply.


End file.
